


Slender

by Nightawl



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Day 3, M/M, Slender, The Slender Man, watching a movie/gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightawl/pseuds/Nightawl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 - After a few hours of Sherlock showing John how ‘easy’ Slender was and John jumping out of his skin every time he saw the Slender man, which resulted in Sherlock laughing at his doctor, John was now lying on his bed wishing Sherlock would give up already and let him go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slender

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again, Sl0thy's back. Tell a friend.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would but I got a bit side tracked by art coursework, you can forgive me right? Cool.
> 
> In this one John represents me after I play a scary video game and Sherlock represents everyone else.
> 
> Enjoy!

Day 3 – Gaming/watching a movie

John crept through the hollowed woods; the light coming from his torch was his only guide in the everlasting twilight as he searched through woods. He could hear his breathing loud and clear as it was the only sound to be heard in this hostile environment. 

John saw something in the distance; he couldn’t make out the silhouette hidden by the ominous trees. He took slow and cautious steps towards the mysterious object; once he was closer he discovered that the silhouette was in fact what seemed to be some sort of abandoned car. John stepped tentatively around the vehicle, not knowing what creatures could be hiding around it; once John had reached the back of the car he found it; the sixth page. John examined the page before taking it off the car; the page had ‘CAN’T RUN’ scribbled on it. He knew he was going to get caught by him soon it was just a matter of time but John had to press on and seek out the last two notes before it was too late. 

John quickly looked from left to right that’s when he saw it, a tall, thin figure in the distance. He had to get away, fast, before it was too late. John ran to a tunnel and stopped to make the foolish mistake of looking behind him, the figure was nowhere to be seen now; John was safe once again. 

He then walked through the tunnel, scanning the walls in hope that he would find another precious note but he found no triumph in his efforts. John reached the end of the tunnel and observed his environment; he had to be certain he was safe. He wasn’t. In the distance the figure was still there, John turned away to make a run for it hoping to lose the figure but when he looked back the figure had come closer. Now they were only a few feet apart, everything started to go dark as the figure came close and closer. John tried to make one more attempt to run away but it was too late for when John turned around again, he was there. The tall figure was right before him; he and John were face to face before everything went dark. He had gotten him, The Slender man.

“Oh my god,” John screeched as the face of the Slender man popped up on his computer screen as he lost the game, John wasn’t sure how loud he screamed but certainly loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

“John,” Sherlock said standing at the door of John’s room. “What’s wrong? Why are you screaming?” Sherlock’s question sounded more he was just curious, which he was, rather than actually panicked at the sound of his boyfriend screaming, which he should have been.

John turned to Sherlock still looking positively freaked out. “Oh,” He said calming down. “Sorry I didn’t know I was that loud. It was just something from a game.”

Sherlock gave John a look before moving further into the room until he was behind John’s chair. “What game?”

“Slender.”

Sherlock tried to suppress a laugh but he just couldn’t help himself, he was amused that John actually found that game scary, Sherlock didn’t play video games much because of how pointless and boring he found them and Slender defiantly proved that.

“What?”

“You actually find that game scary, it mediocre at best,” Sherlock said, sounding harsher than he planned but he brushed it off. “It’s way too easy and simple.”

John scoffed, he wasn’t surprised that Sherlock didn’t like it after all; he never thought the detective had a long enough attention span to actually play a video game let alone form an opinion on it.

“How do you find it easy? I’ve never won this game!”

“Yes, that’s because you’re ordinary,” Before John could think of a come back Sherlock hung over John’s back so their faces were side by side. “But it’s adorable,” He said kissing the doctors cheek. 

Sherlock turned his head so he was looking at John’s computer. “No, no, no!” He cried. “When you see him don’t look back! Go into the tunn- ah no. Go behind the car!” 

“Sherlock! Shut up I’m trying to concentrate.”

“More like trying to lose,” Sherlock grumbled, straightening himself out so he stood next to John.

“Alright if you’re so much better then you do it,” John said standing and gesturing for Sherlock to sit on the chair.

“Fine,” Sherlock muttered taking a seat on the chair, when he was sat down he patted his lap and looked at John. “Well come on then.”

“Wha-” Before John had time to finish his sentence he was already being dragged down onto Sherlock’s lap by the waist. 

After a few hours of Sherlock showing John how ‘easy’ Slender was and John jumping out of his skin every time he saw the Slender man, which resulted in Sherlock laughing at his doctor, John was now lying on his bed wishing Sherlock would give up already and let him go to sleep. 

John’s eye lid started to become heavy and the noise Sherlock’s grunting and moaning started to become blurred as he tried to fight off sleep, he didn’t trust Sherlock to be in the same room as him when he fell asleep; not after John woke up with one of Sherlock’s ‘experiments’ within spitting distance of him, but nevertheless the doctor drifted off into a sound sleep soon despite his efforts.

****

When John finally woke up he found himself surrounded in darkness, scanning the room he also found that he was completely alone. Everything was quiet, too quiet; the only sound that could be heard was John’s breathing and his bed springs as he sat up. 

John got up and fumbled around on his desk trying to find him phone but it was useless, he couldn’t see a thing and anyway he remembered leaving it in the living room when Mycroft started bugging him about something Sherlock was or wasn’t doing. 

Whether John knew what time it was or not he couldn’t ignore the gnawing feeling in his stomach, the only thing he had had that day was toast with jam; he was starting to get as bad as Sherlock. John slipped on his dressing gown and made his way through the darkness of his flat until he reached kitchen.

John flicked on the light but to his surprise the kitchen didn’t light up, John flicked the switch a few times before coming to the conclusion that the power had been cut off, again, the doctor groaned as he searched for a torch amongst the mess of his kitchen. Once he had found it he scanned the kitchen from left to right to search for something edible but he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t end up finding anything other than a packet of crisps but it would have to do. 

John couldn’t do much without any lights except read using his torch but finding his newspaper would be a shot in the dark, literally, the only logical thing to do was to try and get his lights working again. 

Although John had been living with Sherlock at 221B for nearly six months he still didn’t know where his electricity box was, he highly doubted Sherlock knew either but that didn’t come as a surprise. John could go ask Mrs. Hudson where it was but since he didn’t know the time he wasn’t sure if it would be an appropriate time for that and Sherlock would be completely useless that this sort of thing so John didn’t even consider finding him to ask.

John sighed shining his torch letting the light guide him out of his living room and down the stairs in some hope that something would be down there. 

The doctor jumped when he heard a bang coming from somewhere in the flat but concluded that it would most likely be Sherlock and continued his search, but as he searched the banging continued; he could hear it move upstairs, coming closer and closer to John.

At this point John had quickened his pace, almost looking frantically downstairs. He desperately wanted lights now. John scanned the hallway, stopping at the door when he saw a shadow. Tall, slim and – John shook his head, it couldn’t be, him. 

John threw the idea of looking downstairs out of this mind completely and ran back up to his flat before whatever was at the door could plague his mind anymore but, of course, that didn’t work as John heard the door open. It’s probably Sherlock, he wanted to think but that’s what he would want him to think, as much as he wanted to entertain the idea he had to play safe. 

John paced around the living room planning what he would do if anything did come upstairs, so far he had; hide, run away from it, use one of Sherlock’s ‘experiments’ to scare it off and of course attack it but he highly doubted he would have the courage to do the latter –

John was shot out of thought when he saw a shadow in the doorway of his living room. Without consideration John jumped behind one of the arm chairs and hid there occasionally looking back at the door waiting for him to come in, but to John’s surprise, and horror, the shadow went past the living room and made its way upstairs to his bedroom; John’s bedroom.

“Shit,” John muttered as he lightly hopped out of the living room.

After he had heard a banging noise upstairs, John didn’t hesitate in taking wary steps up the stairs to confront – whatever it was that was up there. As soon as he got up there he saw the shadow on the landing, John couldn’t decide whether it was going into John’s room or coming out of it but his suspicions were tossed aside as the shadow started to travel in John’s direction.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” John said as he hurdled down the stairs and literally jumped behind his arm chair, again.

John sat on the floor; he couldn’t bring himself to look behind him so he could see if the thing was at the door. He nearly completely froze when he heard foot steps come down the stairs; they were coming closer and closer to the living room, to John. He held his breath when he heard the foot steps just centimetres away from him when: 

“John,” Sherlock said, standing front of John. “What are you doing?”

John squinted when Sherlock shone a light on his face but shot up as soon as he registered that it was the detective standing in front of him. “What am I doing? Wha– Sherlock there’s something up there,” John whispered pointing to the ceiling. 

“Upstairs?” 

“Yes,” John hissed looking around the still dark living room.

“No there’s not,” Sherlock said flatly. 

“Yes there is! I saw something!”

“What was it?”

John ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know! A shadow thing, it’s upstairs right now!”

“There’s nothing up there,” Sherlock stated. “I would have seen something because I’ve just come downstairs.”

“What do you mean ‘I’ve just come downstairs’?” 

Sherlock paused; he for a moment he wasn’t able to comprehend the simplicity of John’s question. “I was just upstairs,” He said slowly, unsure if that was the answer John wanted. “I was looking for you because I assume you know how to turn the power back on.”

“I was looking for something to turn the power back on but then I saw something at the door, a tall dark an-”

Sherlock interrupted John by bursting out in laugher. “Oh my god. You thought that was the slender man didn’t you?”

“No,” John spat. “I was just concerned, I was going to continue looking but then it came in the flat.”

“So, you think the slender man opened the door and came into our flat?” 

“No, I thought it was something, I didn’t think it was the slender man,” John lied scowling at Sherlock.

“Yes you did! You thought I was the slender man! That’s why you were bouncing around the flat.”

John could feel his face drop. “What? That was you?” He asked. “You were the one that came into the flat? Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

Sherlock was still laughing at the frightened doctor. “Because you were hiding from the slender man.”

“I didn’t think it was-”

John couldn’t finish his sentence because Sherlock had started to laugh so hard. “Forget it I’m going to bed,” He growl, knocking into Sherlock as he stormed past him.

John didn’t care that the power was still off or what time it was, all he wanted to do was get away from Sherlock, since there was no point in trying to convince him that he didn’t think the Slenderman was in their flat.

“Goodnight John, don’t let the Slender man bite,” Sherlock teased.

“Twat,” John said before slamming the living room door.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, well I did until my laptop over heated 10 billion times so I had to re-do the last part over and over again.
> 
> This is basically what I was like after the first time I ever played Slender and the night after I was literally running around my house like John was and my brothers thought it was hilarious. 
> 
> unfortunately guys, I've got 3 exams this week so the next day might not come till the end of the week but I'll try my best to get it to you as soon as I can, until then take care my loves!


End file.
